Love in the Boxing Ring
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Reborn, after months of ripping him apart, released him from his clutches.  Free at last, it still takes a trip to Russia with one of his 'brothers' to feel alive.  What happens when the brotherly emotions change into something more? 33L RL
1. NIKOLAY VALUEV AND THE WINNING PUNCH

There was silence – complete and utter silence.

Tsuna was staring at the two empty seats at his conference table, Gokudera glowering at the same two chairs. Yamamoto was grinning to himself, amused by the absences. Hibari, standing in a corner away from the table, but still close to Tsuna's side, gazed at nothing in particular, visibly very bored. Mukuro's and Chrome's absences were excused, them having left some time ago with Ken and Chigusa for whatever thing they planned to do that the Vongola famiglia would most likely hear about later. But those two seats… their owners were not excused.

Tsuna particularly remembered declining their request, even though it had hurt him to see their crestfallen expressions. Apparently, even his own input hadn't been enough to stop the two. Considering the identity of one of the hooligans, that was actually very surprising. What with that particular hooligan always proclaiming _'I can never say no to you, Vongola'_.

Finally, he smiled and shut his eyes. Tapping the table, he drew his guardians' attention back to him. "Let's start the meeting, hm?"

He gave the two missing men a final thought, wishing them the best of luck.

Judging by what he had heard, they were going to need it.

**) () () () () () () ( **

"Goodness, Ryohei! What are you doing?" Lambo howled into the ring, his voice drowned out by the roaring audience; though the group was small, their ruckus easily overcame his yell. "He's playing dirty, man! That's a feint, how couldn't you catch that?" He tugged at his sable locks, trying to calm himself and shove the frustrated tears back. "Tol-…er-…ate…" He repeated the word a few more times before his attention was snapped back to the boxing match. "Oh, come on! That was definitely below the belt! Goodness, what are you _doing_? Do a counterpunch! A COUNTERPUNCH - !..." He rubbed his forehead. "Goodness…"

At that current moment, both men were in Moscow, Russia, tucked into a small neighborhood boxing club.

And Ryohei was facing off with a seven foot, three hundred pound Russian giant. Not only that, but he was getting his ass fucking _whooped_. Then again, that seven foot giant was also the first World Boxing Association heavyweight champion to come from Russia. His name was widely known, a source of pride for his country: Nikolay Valuev.

"No! Jab! Jab! JAB, TURF-TOP! … Goodness, I'm starting to sound like Octopus-head…"

In the ring, Ryohei was having the time of his life. The stench of sweat and blood was coating his lungs, a familiar scent that excited him. His fists were throbbing painfully, a discomfort he hadn't gotten to experience for quite awhile. There was nothing like a good old-fashioned fisticuffs every once in a blue moon – especially against such an _extreme_ fighter! He was almost humbled to be boxing with _the_ Nikolay Valuev, a man he had admired ever since the giant had beaten the American boxer John Ruiz.

However, it wasn't the time to be humbled. If he became too humbled, he might just start crowing about how _extreme_ the match was; and if he did that, he was going down. Yeah, he was strong… and fast. _Really_ strong and fast. But he wasn't facing off with some mafia villain or rampaging box weapon. This was a good, clean boxing match with a legend!

So what if there was bloody cut above his right eye, partially blinding him? So what about a few bruised ribs, the dislocated shoulder, and the numerous bruises? Heh, it was all part of the sport!

He shot forward with a left hook, was blocked, and then received a power punch to his skull. For a moment, he heard ringing in his ears.

He stumbled to the side. He caught himself just in time to block a cross. _Oh fuck_… another feint.

He went flying over the ropes, landing with a solid 'thump' just outside the ring. The designated referee began counting to twenty, his Russian words bleary in the boxer's mind.

"Come on, Ryohei!" Lambo's voice pierced his foggy thoughts. "Move, move, move! You have to get back in the ring! Go, go, go!" The teenager was cheering him on from his corner. The teen had followed him… all the way to Moscow… to be his second (assistant). He was staring at Ryohei with teary eyes, face red from the adrenaline of watching the intense match. "Get back in the ring!" He was bouncing where he stood, Ryohei realized with some humor. That was how excited he was.

Lambo was right. He _had_ to get back up and in the ring. Not because of the match, not because of Nikolay Valuev, and not because of 'never giving up'. He _had_ to get back up because Lambo was depending on him to. The teenager didn't even _like_ sports – but he had learned the terms, taken the courses to being a second, and had supported Ryohei every step of the way when he had asked the kid to back him up for the private little session. Even against Tsuna's wishes! Now that was something.

Lambo was waiting for him to win, so damn happy and confident. Considering how depressed he had been the past few months, who was he to let him down?

He got back to his feet, his vision swimming, and shoved himself back into the ring. Distantly, he was aware of the referee stopping his count at eighteen seconds.

"Yes! That's it, Ryohei! Kick his ginormous ass!" He hadn't heard Lambo sound so excited in _years_. It raised his spirit enough that he could set his fists in front of himself, slipping into position as the fight resumed.

There was a hint of respect in Nikolay's eyes, he couldn't help but notice. He plastered a shit eating grin on his bloody face, letting all his energy kick in as he started moving faster, started hitting a little harder. Yeah, there was _no _way he was holding back any longer!

This was gonna get _extreme_!

He committed a combination attack, first with a feint jab and then a straight left aimed for the man's ribs followed by – and he had waited for that precise moment where the other man was bent down low, arms held protectively to his belly – an uppercut.

Nikolay jerked backwards, arms moving out to catch his balance. He stopped his fall and then sent forth a left jab, other arm held close to his body as he prepared a surprise power punch. Ryohei slipped past the fist, playing the inside fighter as he delivered his final blow – a haymaker. The wide-swinging southpaw had all of his weight behind it as it smashed into his opponent's jaw, an auditory 'crack' following. Nikolay's punch failed to be thrown, body collapsing to one side.

He was KTFO'd – knocked the fuck out. By a broken _jaw_. Well, that was why the haymaker was a last resort.

The referee began his count to eight. "_A'deen… dva… tri…" _It took all his strength to keep standing while the man counted. "_chetyre… pyat… shest… sem… vosem!_" To say that the Russian audience was displeased would be an understatement. For them, it was a knockoff – a heavily favored fighter defeated.

For Ryohei and Lambo, it was one hell of an event. In which they were chased out by angry fans. But, yeah, it was still pretty fucking _extreme_!

"Goodness, that was… something." They had been lucky enough to grab a taxi just out sight of the rampaging locals, now hightailing it away from their victory. The bloodied and bruised Ryohei had his head in Lambo's lap, a silly smirk on his lips. He held his hands over the front of his trunks.

"That was _extreme_… I got to fight with Nikolay Valuev!" He weakly pumped a fist into the air. "And I won!" His self-confidence took a thousand-mile boost.

Their driver either wasn't a boxing maniac or he didn't understand Japanese (the language both men were currently speaking), because he kept his silence and kept driving them to their hotel (Lambo remembered enough Russian to point them in the right direction, which was pretty damn good because the only Russian Ryohei had been able to utter in his scrambled-mind-state meant something along the lines of _"I eat mothers"_).

"I know, I was there." Lambo smiled. "That was one hell of a fight. See that?" He held up a hand for Ryohei to blurrily focus on. "I'm still shaking. I thought you were done for a few times back there but then you just kept getting up!" He petted back his sweaty white locks. "Now _that_ was _extreme_. Your 'never give up' attitude really is something." He laughed softly.

Ryohei stared up at him, his mind fuzzily certain that this was the moment where he was supposed to _do_… _something_. "I fought to the extreme 'cause you needed me to." He wasn't quite sure if that was that _something_, but it got a nice reaction from the teenager.

Lambo gaped at him. "Pardon?"

"When I get defeated, I get back up, train harder, and then fight again! That's just how I am! I didn't want to give up, but I knew I was getting my ass handed to me. When I fell out of the ring, I looked at you and knew that I couldn't let you down. SO I FOUGHT TO THE LIMIT!" His roar made the driver skid the taxi to the left for a moment before righting the car, cursing in Russian. His ears rung from his own bellow.

Lambo stared down at him, touched. "… Thank you, Ryohei… Seeing you win the fight against that giant was… it was _wow_. It was just… I don't even know how to explain it." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"'Don't need to explain it." Ryohei grunted. "You just need to _feel_ it!"

Lambo blinked and then smiled. "I felt it… to the 'extreme'."

"TO THE LIMIT!"

"Hah hah hah…"

"_Chto za huy!_" Their driver cursed, nearly rear-ending the truck in front of them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Nikolay Valuev and John Ruiz are real boxers. Nikolay is from Moscow, Russia, and John Ruiz is American. With them, I stuck as close to the facts as I could, but~ I don't actually know what Nikolay is like, so I just kind of guessed with what little of his personality I showed in the chapter.<p>

_Chto za huy _means something very, very bad. Don't repeat it near anyone who knows Russian.

I just want to apologize ahead of time in case someone who follows boxing reads this and realizes that I know just about next to nothing about the sport. I looked it up on a few different websites – the terminology and fighting moves.

Thank you for reading! I will update soon~


	2. THE EXPERIENCED AND THE SHY

They got back into their hotel room with few troubles, Ryohei hanging onto the small thunder guardian for support until he could be deposited on the bed.

"How aren't you cold?" Lambo asked incredulously, staring at the mostly bare man. Adhesive tape ran from his knuckles to his elbow, orange trunks hid his 'manly bits' and there were sneakers on his feet. Otherwise, Ryohei was completely naked against the Russian weather. Lambo, on the other hand, had had enough time to grab his jacket on their mad race out of the boxing club.

"Too much adrenaline…" Ryohei mumbled, his wounds making him dizzy and on the verge of sleep. "That was..." He smirked, letting his sentence trail off. He wasn't sure how many more times he could use _extreme_ to explain the more than extreme fight. Especially after telling Lambo that it was a _feeling_ and not a word. And he was _extremely_ feeling it.

Lambo rolled his shoulders, wincing at how sore they were. Ryohei was a heavy man and he didn't exactly have the structure to lift him. "Don't fall asleep yet." He ordered huskily, voice sore from the screaming he had done earlier. "You're covered in blood and sweat. You need a bath."

Ryohei's grin got wider. He was obviously proud of the mess he was.

Lambo disappeared into one of the branching rooms. The sound of running water could soon be heard. "Do you think you can take a bath by yourself?" His hoarse voice called out.

Ryohei didn't even think about it, knowing his body better than most do. "No!" He would be lucky enough if he could even _find_ the bathroom from where he was. He stared at the closet door, supposing _that_ to be the bathroom.

"Goodness…" Lambo came back out, the water still running in the background. He took off Ryohei's shoes and socks, throwing them away from himself. He crinkled his nose at the smell that arose as a result. "C'mon, I'll help you."

Ryohei managed to (somehow) get off the bed and let himself be led to the bathroom. Once there, Lambo had him grab the sink while he removed his trunks. His face was coral pink, eyes turned modestly away. Lucky for him or else he would have gotten an eyeful.

Nonetheless, he couldn't help but laugh at Lambo's reaction, though it hurt like a bitch to do so. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." He slurred. "You have one too!" Well, maybe not one like what he had at that exact moment… but, yeah, they were both men.

It wasn't like Lambo hadn't seen it before. After all, when they had still been kids, they had gone to the Sauna together.

"Shut up or I'll leave you here." Lambo sulked, still looking anywhere but _there_.

"Gotcha!" It was a painstaking task to step out of the garment without falling. He hissed as the cool ceramic brushed heated skin.

Officially bare as the day he was born, Lambo shut off the water and maneuvered him into the steamy bath. He cursed as the water licked his wounds, body held tensely for a moment. As the discomfort trickled away he relaxed until he had his head leaning against the wall, gradually slipping beneath the liquid as his body melted.

Lambo grabbed him before his head could duck under, exerting all the energy he had in his small frame to right the man's frame so his legs weren't bunched together at one end and his bruised ribs compressed too painfully. With a whispered apology, he righted the man's shoulder. Ryohei grunted and then fell silent.

The water had already lost its crystal clearness. Lambo sighed. "Goodness… let's get you cleaned off." He took a washcloth over him, careful of how much pressure he applied. He kept his eyes dutifully above the waist. There were no wounds beneath the hips, anyway.

Ryohei drowsily let it happen. He was currently seeing stars – so many _extreme_ stars – and wasn't keen on putting up much of a challenge.

His attention was drawn sharply back to earth when he felt the washcloth drag over one nipple. He chuckled groggily. "Careful…" He murmured. "'m still excited from the fight… you don't wanna encourage the little champ!"

He couldn't see Lambo's expression but he heard the yelp that followed his words, most likely signaling that he had figured out who the 'little champ' was. "G-Goodness, you have an erection." He finally noticed.

"EXTREME… excitement." He had one extreme headache.

"Does that happen often?" The teen's voice was tight now.

"After some good fights." He answered honestly. He vaguely remembered the fight he had had with Tsuna all those years ago that had essentially been his initiation into the Vongola family. He hadn't gotten excited back then because his sister had been watching, but he had felt the hardcore rush through his entire body. It was a _natural_ reaction his coach had told him when he had first been concerned about his 'morning wood' popping up far from morning. That just meant he loved boxing. And that was in a good way _to the limit_.

"W-what do I do about it?"

Ryohei flickered an eye open on the teen, about to tell him 'nothing' – and stopped himself.

He had thought the teen would be looking embarrassedly away, but no. He stared with fixed fascination at his erection, darkened green eyes heavy lidded. His hands were on the rim of the bathtub, flexing as if they were trying to busy themselves. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip.

Ryohei might be an idiot in most things, but he knew how to spot lust after having women (and some men) throw themselves at him after his rise to fame.

"You take your hand…" he grabbed said appendage, dragging it into the water to rest against his member. His hips bucked instinctively against the flesh "and you start stroking… like you would do with yourself." Lambo's hand was shaking in his.

"R-right…" His hand slowly began to move, rubbing from base to tip a few times, getting a feel for the never-before-encountered cock. Gently, he brushed his thumb over the gland. Ryohei grunted. Lambo released a shaky breath and sped up his pace.

"Great…" Ryohei petted Lambo's back, gunmetal grey eyes hard on the teen's face. "You're doing great."

Ryohei watched as Lambo's swallowed repeatedly, tongue constantly working his bottom lip that was occasionally worried by his teeth. It took a few minutes of watching the strange action before it occurred to him why it was happening. _Lambo wanted to _– fuck, he wanted it too.

He stopped Lambo's hand and started levering himself up. Lambo looked from his point of fascination to Ryohei's steely expression. His face paled and he looked shakily away. "S-sorry, I sh-sh-shouldn't have…"

Ryohei grabbed his chin in maybe a too-harsh grip and turned his head around, smashing their lips together. Lambo's eyes widened to comical proportions, mouth gaping open.

_Extreme_.

Ryohei slipped his tongue in, tracking down that pink devil that had been attracting his attention earlier. It wasn't too hard to find the muscle. Encouraging it to play with him was. He tangled his own tongue with it, laved it with attention, and yet it remained unresponsive. He gave a frustrated growl.

Tentatively, the tongue rose to the occasion. Pleased, he fought with it, battling with it to conquer the teen's mouth. The more he played with Lambo, the more it appeared the teen realized they were kissing. And the more he appeared to realize that, the more experienced he became, as if it wasn't his first time…

No matter. It wasn't Ryohei's first time either.

Adrenaline plus horniness plus a willing beauty like Lambo encouraged him to overcome his ringing head and stumble with the teen back to the bed, soaking the smaller man with his wet figure. They collapsed onto the bed, Lambo beneath him. Even then, they remained lip locked.

When oxygen became a pressing matter, they broke away from each other. Green met grey and Ryohei rolled onto his back with a growing smirk. He could have told Lambo what to do but words only ever got in the way. He just wordlessly sprawled across the bed, knowing that the teen would figure his way around.

Lambo stared at him for a long, earth-quaking moment. And then that daring little tongue swiped over his lips again as he tracked down Ryohei's muscular form, coming to rest near his erection. He played with it a bit more, fingers dancing along its length and palm rubbing in circular motions.

Ryohei growled in appreciation, rolling his hips. He waited.

Just like a kitten, Lambo's tongue flicked over the head of his erection. He paused, swiping the pink muscle over his lips _again_, and then ran the little deviant from tip to base as if Ryohei were a Popsicle.

Ryohei groaned.

Another pause on Lambo's end. He dragged his fingertip over his lips, eyes glazed over. "I suppose it's too late to put on protection, hm?" He purred, cheeks flushed.

Ryohei barked out a laugh. "'M clean anyway. And you ain't gonna get pregnant."

Lambo smiled in return. "True… and I'm clean too… So I suppose we can let it slide this once." He was a completely different person from the stuttering boy back in the bathroom. This was someone who knew what he was doing.

"How many guys have you been with?" Ryohei tangled a hand in sable black locks as Lambo's sweet, sweet lips kissed a fiery trail from his inner thigh to his impatient erection. He scowled at his own question. It shouldn't matter. Because the past was the past and he was here in the present.

"Only one…" Lambo whispered. Pain flashed in his eyes and then died. So did his excitement. "I-I'm sorry… G-goodness, what was I thinking?" He scurried away from Ryohei, slipping off the edge of the bed. "I-I'm sorry… s-s-so sorry…" His shoulders shook as he ran into the bathroom and the door slammed shut behind him.

Ryohei stared at the slab of wood for a long moment. Slowly, he turned onto his side, ignoring his protesting ribs.

A part of him wanted to ask what went wrong.

The part of him currently with most of the blood that was supposed to go to his brain demanded an answer to the same question, but for a completely different reason.

He glared at his erection. It cried pre-cum. "Shut up." He snapped at it. In punishment, he strangled it. "Fuuuuuck!" Luckily, his erection died. Sadly, his nether regions were thrown into a world of pain.

A sniffle from the bathroom grabbed his attention. In somber silence, he drew a cover modestly over himself.

His headache overcame his senses, finally. With a grunted sigh, he promised himself he would get an answer in the morning, no matter what he would have to do.

For now, it was time for rest… _to the limit_.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: My oh my, whatever is wrong?<p> 


	3. KYOKO TAUGHT ME BETTER!

… **iIi …**

"OI, YAMAMOTO!"

"Hah hah! Hiya, Ryohei. How was your trip to Russia?" The swordsman eyed Ryohei's current condition, his more-annoyed-than-_extreme_ glare, and bruised face. "Did you win the fight against what's-his-name?"

Ryohei grunted an affirmative, strangely unenergetic in reply. "Have you seen Lambo?" He plowed into the subject.

Yamamoto's grin became sharp. He had, actually. The teen had arrived earlier that morning, pale and defeated. He had looked everywhere but at Yamamoto as he had begged the rain guardian to not tell Ryohei where he was. For that matter, he had looked as if he hadn't wanted _anyone_ to know where he was.

"Yep!" But Yamamoto had not given into his begging, though he had let the teenager assume as much. Maybe it was cruel of him, but hiding from one's problems really was never the solution.

Whatever Lambo's problem, Yamamoto could only think of one person who could be the source of it. Lambo had been fine (okay, not _fine_, but at least _better_) before he had left for Russia with Ryohei. Then he comes back home alone, looking half-dead? No. Ryohei was definitely involved somehow.

"Where?"

"Not gonna tell." Yamamoto good-naturedly dodged the left hook aimed right for his face. "Not unless you tell me why he's upset!" He clarified as Ryohei aimed a second punch.

The boxer paused, his knuckles a breath away from Yamamoto's nose, as he considered the condition. "… Fine!" He looked around them with narrowed eyes. "Not here."

Yamamoto refrained from raising an eyebrow. That secretive? What _had_ happened? "Gotcha."

Some minutes later, they were barricaded in the boxer's quarters.

Ryohei gingerly sat down on his bed while Yamamoto plopped down beside him.

Not a second of silence passed by.

"We had sex." Three simple words that rolled off of Ryohei's shameless tongue.

Yamamoto gawked at him. He wasn't sure whether to attack the older man for basically fornicating with _their_ 'baby brother', or to congratulate them on a newborn relationship. Considering the stoniness of Ryohei's expression and Lambo's attitude earlier, the latter option was out of the question.

So he slammed his balled fist into Ryohei's cheek, sending the man to the floor.

"OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ryohei got back to his feet as quickly as his injured body would let him, glaring fiercely at the swordsman.

"You would do the same thing if you found out that someone close to you had just had sex with Kyoko."

"Someone's having sex with my baby sister?" Ryohei looked simply murderous at the notion.

"No, no. It's just an example!" Yamamoto calmly took his seat again, all smiles and sunshine. "Continue, please."

Ryohei stared at him wearily.

"Ah hah hah! Don't worry, I'm fine with just one hit. Unless there's something else you did with him?" His grin became dangerous.

"'Didn't let me finish explaining!" Ryohei snapped. He crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees, not bothering to get up from the floor. "We didn't go all the way." His gunmetal grey eyes never parted from Yamamoto's chocolate brown orbs as he admitted such. His gaze stated that there was nothing to hide.

"Really? Then why didn't you just say so?" Yamamoto laughed again. A knot of tension in his belly unwound itself. "What exactly did happen then?"

"After my fight with Nikolay Valuev, I had an _extreme_ erection!" Yamamoto nodded in understanding. The adrenaline rushes, the crowds, all the cheering and the sour-smelling sweat… he could understand how that could happen. "When Lambo noticed it, he – " There was no way to spare Yamamoto of what was about to happen "GOT EXTREMELY HORNY! SO HE GAVE ME A HANDJOB AND THEN WE KISSED LIKE WE WERE FUCKING WITH OUR TONGUES!"

He managed to catch Yamamoto's fist before it could connect with his jaw. "I thought you said you were done hitting me?"

"I said I was done hitting you only if that was all you did with Lambo." Yamamoto was smiling lightly. "I should be hitting you twice, but you're lucky to get off with one because of how close we are."

"Then you're gonna try to kill me in a minute here."

Yamamoto stared at him. "What happened next?"

"He was in the middle of giving me a blowjob when I asked him if he had been with guys before!"

As he had guessed, Yamamoto drew out his katana. His grin was frightening. Shadows dipped over his expression, eyes glowing eerily red. "Is that so? I hope the next thing you tell me is that you were Lambo's first male lover."

He knew Lambo had had female lovers in the past. Conquests in his 'search for romance'. But he had let it slide because most teenagers with looks like Lambo's were sexually active. It was healthy. It wasn't like the kid was doing anything bad, anyway. He was using protection and he wasn't having a dozen random flings each month. Only a few choice dates and girlfriends that he willingly let slip through his fingers.

Male lovers, however… No. Just _no_. Not once before had he seen his little brother on the arm of another man and the very idea of such almost made him _afraid_. Women were pretty and some were even tough (Lal Mirch and Bianchi, for example), but the needs between a male lover and a female lover were… _different_. He would know. And he also knew that Lambo was (or _should_ be) too innocent for that!

Gokudera would have been proud of him. As a matter of fact, he was reminding himself a little of his silver-haired lover with how he was bodily threatening Ryohei for something that really wasn't any of his business.

Oops, better not tell Gokudera that.

Ryohei scowled, frustration welling in his eyes. "One guy."

There was a short pause. "… One?"

"One."

His sword slipped away from Ryohei's throat. "How did you feel to not be his first?"

Ryohei blinked. "… 'Haven't had time to think about it!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"'Cause the moment Lambo answered, he started crying and ran into the bathroom. I had an _extreme_ headache, so I fell asleep after killing my erection."

"… You didn't ask him why he was crying?" Then again, he cried _a lot_.

"I was gonna ask him when I woke up! But when I woke up, he was gone! All of his stuff was missing and I didn't know enough Russian to ask the desk receptionist where he went."

"I see… Well then!" Yamamoto clapped Ryohei on the shoulder. "He's up in his room!" Not really an original hiding spot, but who was he to tell Lambo where to wallow? "Oh, and Ryohei?"

The boxer stood to his feet and then looked at him.

"If Lambo isn't happy by the end of your conversation," his katana gleamed as he flicked its sheath down just an inch "we'll be having another 'chat'."

Ryohei eyeballed the blade for a moment. And then Yamamoto's airy expression. He pumped one fist into the opposing palm. "EXTREME!"

… **iIi …**

"_W-where's your pride? H-huh? A-as a man?" Lambo tried one last time to deter the man, to stop him from ripping him in half. His teary green eyes were wild with fear and reluctant lust. His body was littered with bite marks. "T-this is rape! I d-d-don't want t-this! Please… please… s-s-stop…" _

_A devilish smirk curled the other's lips. "Rape? I'm not raping you." His pale lips pressed to Lambo's ear. "You want this… I've seen the looks you have given me ever since the curse was broken. You __**want**__ to have sex with me. Don't try to change the details to assuage your own pride." _

"_NnnnnaaaAAAAH!" For the first time in his life, another man entered him. There was no preparation, no stretching. Only hard, deep thrusts that tore at his anal walls. The man's dick became slick with blood. Lambo's vision dimmed. _

"_You. Want. __**Me**__." _

Lambo cried into his pillow. He hadn't been lying. He _had_ wanted him… he had looked up at him, a tall, dark, dashing figure, and he had been enamored. Just as he had already fallen in love with the man's strength.

But then his crush had caught wind of his affections – as he caught wind of everything else – and he had used them against Lambo. The first time had been downright painful to the point where Lambo had passed out. When he had woken up, there had been a note by his bed telling him that it wouldn't matter if he told anyone. So he could go blabbing if he wanted.

As he had read the note, he had been able to feel the maliciousness that had been carved into every loop and curve of the ink. He had been able to feel the confidence, the knowledge that the man knew he would never tell.

And he had been right. After all, how could he try the greatest hitman of all time, the former sun arcobaleno, Vongola's own tutor, on rape? Especially when a majority of the mafia already considered him a man whore because of how he dressed and presented himself.

For nearly several months after that first time, Reborn had continued to use him as a sex toy. Sometimes he had considered Lambo's pleasure and other times he was in 'too much of a rush' to care. But he always took Lambo the way he wanted to.

From him, Lambo had learned a variety of positions and pleasuring acts. And he had also learned that he was lower than dirt. Just like Reborn had always told him he was.

"_Are you sure you're fighting me?" The hitman purred against the back of his neck, cock hilt-deep in Lambo. "It feels like you're pushing back against me."_

Some weeks ago, Reborn had suddenly… stopped. He had looked at Lambo, spread out beneath him with eyes turned dully away – not even crying because that really accomplished nothing, despite the pain and shame that racked his already beaten frame – and had scowled. He had shoved Lambo off of his bed and had told him to not come back.

His trip to Russia with Ryohei had been the first time since that dirty relationship had _begun_ that he felt like he was _alive_.

And then he had ruined it. He had just… He had wanted…

He had wanted to feel, just one more time, the feeling of someone else inside of him. He had wanted to feel that heat blanketing him, have lips press a bruising kiss to his lips.

He snorted into the feathery cushion. He was tainted, wasn't he? He had almost had sex… with _Ryohei_. Practically his older brother! And injured too. Head wound. Most likely, Ryohei hadn't even been aware of what exactly he was doing.

He remembered glittering gunmetal grey… focused completely on him. He remembered that huge, rock hard body sprawled across the bed, his own personal playground. Ryohei wordlessly telling him to do what he wanted…

Reborn had always told him what to do.

"_How many guys have you been with?" _Only one… a single man…

The relationship he and Reborn had shared could have sent a fan of S&M to the asylum. A single man had turned him into a deviant for pain and punishment.

He could still feel Ryohei's callous fingers twined into his hair, not tugging but just resting. No pain. No uneasiness. He had _wanted_ to show off his skill, to make Ryohei moan his name and beg for _more_… just like Reborn had always made him do.

He sobbed.

He would just have to make sure that it never happened again… He would just tell Ryohei that he freaked out because he had come to his senses and realized that he didn't want to have sex with his older-brother-figure.

It sounded believable. And Ryohei was pretty gullible anyway…

Something like a sledgehammer pounded on his door a split second before it was ripped off its hinges. "LAMBOOO! WHY'D YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME?" Ryohei stood in the doorway, the glow from the hallway casting off from his bleach-white hair and golden flesh. He looked like an avenging angel, gunmetal eyes flaring with rage and impatience.

Lambo's reason flew out the window as he stared at the man he had just nearly had sex with the night before. The man who he had been raised with for twelve years. His _brother_, basically.

A ball of tension welled in his throat, choking him. He managed to let loose a strangled whimper.

Ryohei grabbed him and dragged him into the adjoined bathroom. Obviously, they were going to need privacy and a broken door would not work.

He locked them in and then lifted Lambo onto the sink. He caged the teen in with an arm on either side of him and then down. Now they could talk like men: eye-to-eye. "What went wrong?" He got straight down to business.

Lambo trembled. He stared at everything but Ryohei, trying to recall his earlier reason. "I-I couldn't h-have s-s-s-sex wi-ith you bec-cause you're j-just like a b-b-b-b-rother – " His eyes focused on Ryohei's lips. Many un-brotherly thoughts flooded his mind.

He could still remember them pressed against his own mouth, like spices and blood. They had divided and conquered, driving Lambo to the edge with need, and then they had turned his brain to mush as they had let loose the pink warrior behind their guards –

They peeled over straight, white teeth, an impatient snarl. Ryohei was still waiting for his answer.

"… And incest… is wrong…" He finished lamely. His face was oddly hot as he managed to tear his eyes away. He looked down at his lap – _bad idea_. He was drawn to stare at Ryohei's nether regions, a vivid image of what rested beneath his clothing coming to mind.

Ryohei grasped his jaw in an iron-strong grip. He snapped Lambo's eyes to his own. "We're not brothers." He scrutinized Lambo's flushed cheeks, his pouty lips and ashamed eyes. "… I'll take you out on a date."

"W-what?"

"A date! We'll go… _slow_." The word left a bad taste on his tongue. _Slow_. How un-extreme.

But he liked Lambo. Last night had shown him that he liked him a little more than he had formerly thought, so… the kid deserved rightful courting! Kyoko had at least drilled that much into his thick skull. _"When you like someone, you have to take them to nice places and give them nice gifts. You have to wait until they give you the okay, okay, big brother?" _Yeah, all that nice shit.

His sister's advice had stuck with him, enough so that he had been in three serious relationships since middle school and a few more casual pairings along the way. Lambo he would try his hardest with.

"A-A date… you mean, in _public_?" Lambo was visibly horrified.

"YEAH!"

"B-but what will people think?"

Ryohei raised his other hand and cupped Lambo's face between them. "Listen carefully, Lambo. I DON'T FUCKIN' CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK!"

"Gah!"

"I'm going on a date with _you_. Not a homophobe or someone who can't get with the times! It's UN-EXTREME to fight attraction! Doesn't matter whether it's a guy or a chic."

Tears trekked down Lambo's cheeks. "R-Ryohei…" He rubbed his hand across his eyes, shoulders shaking.

Ryohei frowned. "OI, you okay?"

Lambo nodded slowly. And then he laughed. "Y-yeah, I'm alright… G-goodness, that was… really motivating…"

Reborn had never gone out on a date with him. As a matter of fact, he had never acknowledged him in public. Sometimes not even in private. The worst insult was when he would rape Lambo and still not recognize him for who he was. The man just got off on ignoring him.

Ryohei smirked. "I'm a motivating-sorta guy!"

Lambo wrapped his hands around Ryohei's thick wrists, watery chuckles tumbling over his lips.

The boxer gained a very familiar look in his eyes, staring down at Lambo's mouth. The teen flushed darkly beneath the attention.

"OI, can I kiss you?" So, so straightforward…

Lambo nervously nibbled on his bottom lip. Ryohei followed the movement. "… Yes…"

It was like an avalanche baring down on him… an avalanche made of fire and lava, but he couldn't quite call it a volcano eruption because that would be too slow.

Ryohei's tongue slipped into his mouth, wiping his mind clean of all memories of a certain ex-lover. He happily battled the tongue with his own, valiantly standing his ground. His arms wrapped around Ryohei's shoulders as his chest arched into the man's.

Spices and blood invaded his senses, the heat that Ryohei shed off like the sun bathing his cool flesh. Teeth clacked and hands pressed. Noses bumped and lips were nibbled.

Air became a thing of the past as Ryohei wound an arm around Lambo's waist and ground against him. Lambo moaned and Ryohei growled.

"Mm… STOP!" Ryohei ripped himself away from Lambo and consequently tripped over himself. He slid some feet and then fell backwards, landing in the Jacuzzi tub. He growled in pain.

Lambo stared after him, a hand over his bruised lips as he tried to remember how to _breathe_. "R-Ry… Ryohei?" He shimmied off of the sink and edged his way over to the tub.

Ryohei offered him a thumbs up. "It's nothing! I'M EXTREMELY OKAY!" He still took Lambo's offered hand and hoisted himself onto the lip of the jacuzzi. He scowled as his ribs groaned uncomfortably.

"U-um… why did you stop?" Lambo bent down so that he was eyelevel with the man again.

Ryohei paused for a moment, considering Lambo with stony eyes. Finally, he broke out into a shit-eating grin. "I said we were gonna go on a date, RIGHT?"

"Yes."

"KYOKO TAUGHT ME BETTER!"

"Wah!" Lambo blanched at having Ryohei yell in his face.

"We're not gonna have sex till we have three dates!" He held up three fingers to constitute to that.

Lambo blinked. "You're… going to hold yourself back? Goodness, why?" He was willing…

He mulled over that. He was _willing_. In the past, he had usually ended up fighting tooth and nail against Reborn – … _Reborn_.

His excitement died.

Ryohei patted his head. "'Cause you deserve better than that!"

Lambo's breath caught. His eyes shimmered with tears _again_.

He wrapped his arms around Ryohei's waist, burying his face into his shoulder, comfortably against the column of his throat. "Goodness, Ryohei… you are such a good man…" His heart felt heavier than a boulder. "I'm happy to be with you." Even if only for a short while.

He was tainted. And used. Quite like garbage, actually. Ryohei deserved better than that.

Ryohei held him tightly to him, almost painfully so. "I'm not gonna give up on this relationship, if that's what you're thinking!" He smirked against Lambo's temple. "'Cause when I want something to happen, it doesn't matter what I have to do. IT'S GONNA HAPPEN!"


	4. HIDE TO THE EXTREME!

"Hah hah! They look great together." Yamamoto and Gokudera stood at the window overlooking the HQ courtyard. "I'm glad. I haven't seen Lambo look so happy in a long time."

About three months before, the two had begun dating.

Their first date had been at a boxing ring, rented out to Ryohei for the night. Ryohei had taught Lambo some basic moves and then they had ate the simple dinner the boxer had brought in a picnic basket.

The second date had been at the beach. The food had been forgotten during their makeout session. However, they hadn't been able to give into their lusts because the tide had decided to add freezing cold salt water to their passion. And there had been some _other_ gawking beach-lovers at the time, some of them insulted by the men getting down and dirty in front of their children~ but that was beside the point, really. It had definitely been the water to finally put an end to their wandering hands and mouths.

The third date was occurring before their eyes. Ryohei was a rather eccentric man, but he had simple tastes. His favorite places weren't expansive and they weren't difficult to get to. Lambo, though his tastes were a bit more taxing, looked rather pleased with where they were – only a meter or so from where Yamamoto and Gokudera stood (i.e. home).

Lambo was resting against Ryohei, hugged between the boxer's legs. He was feeding Ryohei chicken from his fingers while Ryohei would pop a grape into his mouth.

Really, it was an _extremely_ cheesy and cliché moment. But the two involved appeared happy (even fired up on Ryohei's side), so that was all that really mattered.

But, of course, Ryohei would never be able to sit still long, especially with how excited he obviously was. He dragged Lambo to his feet, shouted something (and Yamamoto could believe that it was true love because Lambo didn't even blanch anymore at having the giant scream into his face), and then turned towards the tree they had been leaning against.

Lambo turned around and ran away, a devious grin on his face.

Gokudera scowled. "Are they playing hide-and-seek?"

"Hah hah! Looks like it, doesn't it?"

"They're not little kids anymore."

"Nah… but don't you think love makes you feel a little juvenile sometimes?" He intertwined his hand with Gokudera's. The silverette didn't flush indignantly (and prettily, but Yamamoto couldn't admit to that or else he would be skewered alive) like he had when they were children, but his eyes still narrowed with that familiar flicker of warmth/annoyance.

"What the hell are you talking about, baseball-idiot?" He turned his chin petulantly up.

Yamamoto grinned triumphantly. "See? Juvenile!"

"Why, you – "

"Hah hah!"

Gokudera shoved him against the wall, away from the window. His green eyes captured Yamamoto's copper gaze.

The silverette had that dangerous look on his face, the one that was part smex kitten, part devil-be-here. "You know" he purred "you could always put your mouth to good use…" He whispered his thumb over Yamamoto's lips.

Yamamoto swallowed thickly. "Sure! Whatever you want me to do, Gokudera!" He was only too happy to _pleasure_.

"Great." Gokudera fixed his tie. "Then you won't mind being our spokesman at the Giglio house tomorrow night."

He should have known. "But can I still use my mouth for other things?"

"No."

_Damn_.

A familiar presence made him straighten up and cast a dangerous smirk over his shoulder. "Welcome back, Reborn! How was Africa?" Next to him, Gokudera came to attention.

"Good evening, Reborn!"

Reborn wordlessly walked past them. "If you're going to tease the man, Gokudera, you should at least make him beg first."

Gokudera had the grace not to flush, instead taking Reborn's advice to heart. Yamamoto curbed a shiver. This could only spell out bad things for him.

"Understood." The silverette nodded.

Reborn paused in front of the window. "… What is Ryohei doing?"

"Mm? You mean he's still counting?" Yamamoto peeked out the glass. Ryohei was just now peeling himself off the tree, running off in the complete opposite direction of Lambo. "Ah hah hah! I guess he was…"

Reborn waited for his question to be answered.

"We think he is playing hide-and-seek." Gokudera piped up.

"With whom?" Reborn raised an amused brow.

"Lambo!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Is that so?" A moment passed by in thick silence. Strangely thick, really. "I heard some rumors while in Africa that Ryohei and the cow were dating." It came out a statement, but with the undertone of a question.

"That's right! You left about two weeks before they started going out."

"Suits me just fine." Gokudera snapped out a cancer stick. Yamamoto lit it for him. "Now they can just be idiots together."

Down below, Lambo had edged back into the clearing, a pleased smirk on his lips as he snuggled down where they had earlier been sitting. He popped a grape into his mouth.

"Hah hah! Sneaky Lambo…" Yamamoto looked fondly upon the teenager. He almost regretted hitting Ryohei in the face and then promising to murder him… then again, Ryohei would have most likely wanted it no other way.

The silence permitting Reborn became thicker. "Don't you two have something to do?"

"Hmmm, not at the moment –"

"Yes, we do." Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto by his earlobe and pulled him away. "Have a good day, Reborn."

"Ow ow ow… What did I do?"

"Shut up."

Their voices faded away as they left the room.

Reborn's fist created a perfectly round hole in the wall. The shadow cast by his fedora hid his glare.

**~ : : : ~**

Lambo slid a grape into his mouth, breaking the skin between his teeth. He took his sweet time savoring the tartness of the green fruit, releasing a pleased sigh.

Ryohei was off looking for him in some distant part of the courtyard. He had some time to enjoy the food. And when Ryohei would realize where he was…

A delightful shiver danced up his spine and his eyes glittered lustfully. Third date. The third date and then they would have _sex_.

Would Ryohei do him _during_ their date or _after_ it?

He hoped like hell for both. His lower abdominal muscles clenched in anticipation.

Lambo let his eyes slide shut, curling his legs to his chest while he languidly reached for another grape. Ryohei would come back, high off of energy and startled to see Lambo at the starting point already. He would first be maybe a little angry – maybe even call Lambo a cheater – and then he would become ecstatic because Ryohei was just always happy to see him.

And he would be really happy to see Ryohei too. He wanted the boxer to cover him with his huge body, have that taste of spices and blood flood his mind again, and have his natural heat melt him.

Was he turning into a girl? Goodness, he hoped not. But it sometimes felt like that. Ryohei was shameless. No self-control. He could _do_ things that could turn Lambo into a blushing virgin all over again…

And they hadn't even touched home base yet.

His breath came raggedly over his lips as he imagined what it would be like. He could _feel_ Ryohei's muscles beneath his palms, his erection pressing against his ass. Gunmetal eyes would be hard, lit with anticipation, and lips would be turned up into a self-righteous smirk.

It would be – and he laughed at the thought – _extreme_.

He reached for another grape. The bag was gone.

His blood ran cold.

"I see you're enjoying yourself."

_Reborn_.

He shakily brought his hand back to his chest. He forced his eyes open.

Looming over him with the bag of grapes in hand, the hitman was glaring down at him as if his actions personally offended him.

"I didn't know you would be able to move on so easily." Reborn's lips curled with evil intentions. "Has he taken you yet?"

"T-that's none of your business!" He stumbled to his feet, pressing his back to the tree.

"I'm going to take that as a 'no'." The bag of grapes combusted in his hand, splattering juice everywhere but on himself. "Then let me do the _right_ thing and prepare you for your first night with him. So much time has passed since _our_ last time that you won't be able to accommodate him." Pianist fingers reached for him, dropping the plastic bag covered in green goo in the process.

"No!" He dodged Reborn's hands, aiming to run towards the basket. His horns were there. He could fight – if just for a very small while – if he had his horns. "Gah!"

Reborn's knee dug into his lean belly, stealing the breath from his lungs. His hand tangled in his hair and twisted painfully, jerking Lambo's head to the side away from him. For a finishing touch, he twisted his arm behind his back until the teen could _feel_ his shoulder threatening to pop out place.

"N-no… Not again…" He panted. Tears bathed his cheeks. "Don't do this… please… Please don't do this, Reborn." Ryohei… what would Ryohei think? He couldn't do that to Ryohei… no, he couldn't do that to _himself_.

Ryohei had returned his pride to him. It was up to him to fight to keep it.

Though it hurt like a bitch, he let his shoulder pop out of place just so he could jerk his arm free of Reborn's grip. Strands of his black hair caught between the man's fingers as he ripped himself free.

Making a daring leap, he grabbed his horns and spun around, igniting his thunder flames as Reborn whipped around to follow him. "Electric shot!"

Running headfirst towards Reborn never was a good idea… so, instead, he used a trick Ryohei had taught him.

Reborn caught his fist before it could connect with his face, other hand circling his throat so he couldn't come any closer to him with his flaring horns.

_Damn it_. Reborn had trained with Ryohei in the past. What had Lambo been expecting? _A fucking miracle_.

He was shoved away from the hitman. He connected painfully with the tree. "T-tol-er-a-ate…" He wheezed. "Nngh!"

Reborn's hand twisted in his hair again, the strands twirled around each digit to secure the hold. And then Reborn dragged him – like he was _garbage_ – into the nearby trees. Out of view of the Vongola mansion.

Away from the picnic sight and still in the complete opposite direction that Ryohei had gone searching in.

"When I'm done with you," Reborn paused to dig his thumb into Lambo's dislocated shoulder, making the teen whimper and cry out "I'm going to leave you here for him to find. Leave you covered in my seed and your blood. And then you can explain to him how it was all. Your. _Fault_." He stopped.

Lambo stared at nothing in particular, eyes dull and lifeless. Ryohei had been so sweet to him… eccentric, a bit forceful, and very loud – true. But he had given him respect and had cared for him. For the time he had been with Ryohei, he had been the boxer's _equal_. Not his playtoy.

And now when it mattered, he couldn't fight for him. He couldn't fight for the love he had for Ryohei, not for the pride he had ignited, not for the self-confidence he had born. He was the stupid cow all over again, given the identity of a man=whoring coward.

A tear clung stubbornly to his eyelashes even as another tear crawled down his cheek. He hung limply from Reborn's hand, eyes focused on the picnic area now out of sight. He wanted to be back with Ryohei… so very badly…

Reborn's face was expressionless, eyes focused on his weak form. He snorted. "So useless." Reborn shoved him to the ground and then put his hands in his pockets. "Taking you would be less exciting than a blow-up doll." With those cutting words, he turned around and left.

Always, always, _always_… it was whenever those emerald green eyes that had once so adored him even while they had scolded him died that he could not touch the cow. A broken stupid cow was…

Not what he wanted.

On his way out, the sniveling child – and, compared to him, that was exactly what he was – left far behind him, he came across Ryohei searching diligently. The boxer managed to catch a rabbit with his bare hands and then stared at it as if it could magically transform into his target. When it didn't and instead let loose an ear-splitting screech, Ryohei grunted and dropped it on the floor. It ran away.

"Are you happy?" Reborn snapped. His angered tone went right over Ryohei's head as the man spun around and faced him.

"Happy with what?"

"Happy with the cow." The younger man's shit-eating grin was answer enough. Ryohei must have known that because he just chuckled and turned back to his fruitless search.

There were other questions on the tip of Reborn's tongue, one of them being how Ryohei had managed it. How had Ryohei managed to drag Lambo from the pit Reborn had thrown him into back towards sunlight? How had Ryohei brought forth such a fighting spirit in the teenager? Lambo was well known for being against pain – but he had let Reborn displace his shoulder and rip his hair from his scalp just so he could escape. He had thrown him against a tree and he hadn't even cried for the pain of that.

No, he had only cried for the shame he had felt. The shame he only felt when _Reborn_ touched him.

He didn't ask a single one of them. Instead, he turned away and let Ryohei continue on his dead-end search, the boxer not even realizing that he was leaving. Not even knowing that he had just taken his boyfriend and smashed his spirit. It would be hours before the man would think to check the picnic area. Maybe Lambo would be long gone by then.

Maybe he had managed to break the thunder guardian all over again.

Despite himself, a smirk twisted his lips. The stupid cow would deserve no less…

Absolutely no less.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Because, really, Reborn just wanted Lambo to know who he belonged to…<p>

Now we have to wait for Ryohei to find him.


	5. HOT LEMONS!

"DAMN IT! He's a good hider…" Ryohei scratched his temple. Really, he could hardly see in front of him anymore. It was just too dark to make anything out! Despite how badly he didn't want to lose, he had to stop his search and declare Lambo the victor…

Except how was he going to tell Lambo that the game was over if he couldn't even find him? "FUCK!"

He thought about it for a long time, cupping his chin in his hand. "A game of hide-and-seek might have been TOO EXTREME… Should've just taken him to the gym and taught him a few more moves!" Too late to turn back time, though.

He devised a plan to go back into the mansion and use the loudspeaker to tell the teenager that he had won and that it was safe to reveal himself. Next time, Ryohei swore to himself, NEXT TIME he would designate a specific area for them to play in. Not the entire freakin' courtyard that was more like a forest _plus_ a golf course.

He managed to find his way back to the picnic area (even he wasn't sure how he did that, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth). He'd gather the stuff first and then he'd head inside. It would leave less to pick up later…

There was something wrong about the tree. He couldn't help but feel that it was… bent more than it had been earlier. And there was broken bark along its front, as if a force had struck it heavily.

The bag of grapes was missing, replaced by sticky juice splattered over the campsite. Tendrils of sable black hair – only noticeable against the shady green backdrop of the grass – littered the floor.

Lambo's horns were missing.

Liquid rage poured into his very soul, demanding retribution. He could add up 2 and 2 and get 4. Lambo had been fucking _attacked_! His boyfriend had been attacked and he had been too far away to help him.

His hands balled at his sides. He sucked in a deep breath and then screamed. "LAMBOOOO! LAMBOOO!" He paused a moment.

No answer.

"FUUUUUCK!"

It was time to get inside. But not for the loudspeaker. The loudspeaker might scare away the perpetrator. He was going inside and he was gathering the entire fucking family. And then they were going to find the bastard that attacked his little lover.

_No_. Better yet, he was going to go inside, find the night-vision goggles, and then he was going to hunt the bastard down himself. It would be more personal that way. He'd have fewer witnesses to the beatdown he was about to deliver.

A sniffle caught his attention, deep in the darkness to his right. "R-Ryohei?" The voice was hoarse and soft, weak in its indecisiveness.

"Lambo!" Blindly, he ran forward. When he slammed into another person – colder than he should be, feeling smaller than he ever had – he instinctively wrapped himself around the mystery man, feeling that he already knew who he was.

He was proven right when Lambo curled right into his chest and held onto him for dear life, one arm hanging from a disjointed shoulder. "Ryohei…" He was trembling.

"I've got you." Ryohei glared fiercely at their surroundings. He'd kill the first thing that would pop out. "I'm not letting go again."

Ryohei was actually into independent people. He liked skill and he liked fire. He enjoyed having an argument with an unflinching opponent.

In that moment, Lambo was none of that. He was depending on Ryohei for comfort, weak and dull. There was no life to him.

But Ryohei still lifted him into his arms, picnic be damned, and carried him back into the mansion. His face was set into an expression of hatred. Just a few meters from their home. Just a few _meters_… and Lambo was attacked, unaided.

What bullshit.

Cameras focused on him as he stalked into the abode, narrowing on Lambo's shivering and bruised body in his arms. A death glare from him made the surveillance system turn away. Not a single soul interfered with them on their way to the boxer's room.

He pried Lambo off of him and put him down gently on the bed. The guardian instantly turned onto his side, away from him. "I-I'm sorry… s-s-so s-s-sorry…."

Ryohei's expression darkened further. He grabbed Lambo's shoulder and jerked it back into place with a muttered warning.

Lambo didn't even cry. He just kept shivering, a shattered being on Ryohei's bed.

"I c-c-can't… be w-with you…" Defeat was heavy in his soft voice.

"_What_?" His voice was a low growl, contrary to his usual howl.

"I-I can't be with you!" Lambo grabbed the lapels of his cow-print shirt in one hand, the other arm hanging limply next to him. "I'm e-ending it… I… I want out. I want out now!"

Ryohei grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him on his back. "Were you threatened?" He snapped. "Were you BRAINWASHED?" He looked from one teary eye to the other, both of them dull like murky, toxic water.

"I'm used!" Lambo's shout startled them both. After a long moment, the teen released a shaky sigh. "G-goodness, I'm u-used… I'm just a play toy, a punching bag… I'm not meant to have a lover, I'm meant to have a _master_." He snorted. And then he laughed, deliriously at that. "I'm worse than a whore, Ryohei!" The tears were flowing thickly, lips spread painfully thin in a broken smile. "Wh-whores won't even d-do what I've done – "

He sputtered, grabbing his painfully throbbing nose. Ryohei's fist retracted from his face. Most people would settle for _slapping_ a hysterical person, but Ryohei apparently never got that memo…

His eyes were on fire. "Who the FUCK are YOU?"

"… L-Lambo…" He whispered, still clutching his nose.

"WHO?"

"… Lambo…"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Lambo!" He squeezed his eyes shut, scared by Ryohei's expression. The last time he had seen him so angry, a man had gone into a coma. The last he heard, the man hadn't woken up yet.

"And who am I?"

"… R-Ryohei…"

"WHO am I?"

"Ryohei!"

"'NOUGH SAID!" He smacked his lips on the teen's, devouring him from the inside out. Lambo was so cold against him, not getting any warmer.

Lambo panted as they parted. "W-what? B-but what about – "

"You're LAMBO. Not a whore, not a play toy, not some fuckin' pet needing a monster. You're LAMBO, the guy I, RYOHEI, EXTREMELY like!" He crushed his mouth against Lambo's again. "GOT THAT? I'm not gonna let you go just 'cause you're feeling like shit. If you're feeling down, then I'll make you feel better!"

Tears trembled on his eyelashes. "… Ryohei…" He wrapped his arms around Ryohei's shoulders, leaning up to place a gentler kiss on his lips.

Ryohei pressed in close, chests so near that their heartbeats resonated in the other's ribcage. The man tangled an arm around Lambo's waist, pulling him off of the bed and into his lap, thighs on either side of his hips. He grinded against him.

Lambo gasped. "G-goodness… Ryohei…" His hands flexed on his shoulders. "R-Ryohei…" He moaned.

"I'm done talking." Ryohei snarled, lips blazing a trail down the column of Lambo's bruised throat, teeth grabbing the lapels of his cow-print shirt and pulling them away from the teen's chest. "I'm gonna make you _feel_ how EXTREMELY I like you."

The glint of his gunmetal grey eyes burned him. They singed and then caught fire to that part of his heart that so desperately clung onto the memory of Reborn. And born from the ashes of that destroyed despair, Ryohei's fire claimed him whole.

"I…" He moaned and gave his body over to the man without qualm. "I think I already know…" He cried out. Ryohei was so quick… "I-I like you t-too…"

Ryohei's eyes glinted again. _Show me_, they said. _Don't tell me_.

They stripped each other, clothes tearing and buttons flying. Maybe they did have time… but they weren't going to waste a single second, so why go slow?

Lambo spread himself out on the bed, legs far apart as he hooked an arm beneath each knee and reveal his innermost core to his boyfriend… lover? _Yeah_, lover.

His flush was accompanied by a chuckle as Ryohei flushed red at the sight. And then his gunmetal eyes got _that_ look in them…

The determined look. The look that never gave up… the look that usually meant that he was about to do something not largely accepted.

Ryohei grabbed Lambo's hips in both large, warm hands and lifted his waist off of the bed. He pulled Lambo closer, the teen's ass level with his chin while Ryohei's erection rubbed against the column of his spine. He shivered in delight and purposefully arched his back into the hot flesh, wishing that it was just a _few inches_ lower…

Right where Ryohei's tongue was – "OH! Nnnn… R-Ryoh-hei… Mmmm…" – doing many naughty things. He gasped, writhing as the boxer's tongue slid in and out of his entrance, the man making lewd, slurping noises as he tasted Lambo from the inside.

He couldn't hold on anymore… he released his legs to fall over Ryohei's shoulders and then buried his fists into his pristine white hair, pulling harshly at the spiky strands. "R-Ryohei!" He moaned and then whimpered.

And then his body went wire-taut. He honestly forgot, for just a moment, how to breathe.

His lover's other hand, rough with gauze and calluses, was pumping his length. "AaaaaAAAAAH!"

He fell back against the bed, panting for lost breath. Ryohei rose over him, a hand covered in cum held close to his face as he eyed it carefully. His smirk was more than enough to tell Lambo exactly what he was thinking.

So what that he had climaxed quickly? It had been a long time since he had last had… well, yeah. He was young, damn it.

But then the teasing look died a little, replaced by curiosity. Lambo gulped uncertainly as Ryohei dipped his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.

The little man between his legs sprung back to life as the man deep throated his own digits, a hard and lusty look in his grey eyes. When they were clean, he looked at Lambo in such a way that made him feel hunted. _Wanted_… about to be devoured _alive_.

Ryohei sat back on his haunches and jutted his hips forward in wordless invitation. The large erection between his legs bobbed at the motion before pointing itself right at Lambo's ass, as if it knew just where it wanted to be.

He felt himself go breathless, remembering without a doubt that salty, musky taste from way back when. He shivered. _Oh_, he wouldn't mind doing it again…

So he did. He put his mouth right over the head and sunk his mouth down on its length, not even bothering with foreplay because that would take far too long. Ryohei growled above him, weaving a hand into his ebony hair. Almost too happily, he suckled and played with the 'lil champ', moaning as his adventures sent liquid heat right into his own belly.

"Mmmnngah!" He pulled away, wheezing. Lambo bit his bottom lip, eyes sliding shut, as Ryohei's hand (that had reached over his back at some point, but he'd be damned to remember which moment) teased his orifice. One finger slid in all the way to the last knuckle, creating an extraordinary burn that was all the better for the bandages winding around his fingers. He slid his finger in and out, in and out, in and out…

Ryohei's other hand applied soft pressure to the back of his head, reminding him of the business before him. Docile and wanton, he took his cock back into his mouth.

The boxer through his head back at the delicious sensation of Lambo's hot orifice around his lil champ, letting a pleased growl escape his lips. Damn, his little lover was good.

He added a second finger to his ministrations, pushing harder and deeper until he could hear the little suckling sounds Lambo's hungry ass made, grappling for his fingers and then reluctantly letting go. The teen's moans and whimpers sent vibrations through his nether regions, also a very pleasant feeling; and it only became more pleasant when he added a third finger.

Lambo pulled away for a moment, crying out. Ryohei had to admit, that was the most EXTREMELY erotic scene he had ever seen… flushed face, glossy bruised lips, quivering body just begging to be fucked, and his cock in the younger man's hand as he stared up at him with wide emerald eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore… TO THE LIMIT. And Lambo knew it; that, or maybe he couldn't take it anymore either.

No matter what the answer may be, the smaller male released his cock, let his hand slide out of him, and then turned around with his perfect ass set before him like a prize.

He caressed those slender hips before grasping them tight enough to not let the boy escape and yet light enough that he could get out if he honestly wanted to. His lips kissed a fiery trail up Lambo's spine, leaving the occasional nip and nibble, before opening his mouth over the nape of Lambo's neck and biting softly down. He felt Lambo's shiver through his teeth and tongue, his cry of pleasure music to his ears.

With one hand, he led his erection towards Lambo's entrance, rubbing the leaking head against the twitching hole. Lambo keened and pushed back on him. When he knew he was level with his goal, he did as he always did.

He shoved right in until he was hilt-deep; he knew it would be painful for his small lover, but he considered it to be 'ripping the band aide off'. This way, Lambo could get used to it all at once instead of agonizing inch by inch!

Whether or not his logic was fail, Lambo screamed bloody murder before biting down on his tongue, body fighting to escape beneath Ryohei's for a moment before the teen went still. He sobbed into the sheets, hands clenched against the blankets.

Ryohei put one hand to Lambo's length and pumped it, keeping him excited. Alright, so maybe that hadn't been such a great idea… TO THE EXTREME.

But this was the first male lover he had ever had, so how was he to know?

Eventually, Lambo calmed beneath him. Hesitantly, he rolled his hips, showing Ryohei that he was ready.

Because Ryohei was a man who learned from his mistakes (sometimes) and by trial and error (most of the time), he decided not to repeat his earlier blunder and kept a steady pace.

For as long as he could… but, really? LAMBO FELT FUCKING GOOD AROUND HIM. How was he supposed to go slow when he felt like he was about to melt?

Lambo grunted beneath him as he sped up his pace. His teeth showed in a grimace before his expression died into one of pure bliss as Ryohei struck _that_ spot inside of him. White exploded behind his eyes, an indescribable sound escaping his gaping lips. He reached a hand behind him, needing something to hold onto as reality took on a euphoric haze, and grabbed Ryohei's wrist on his waist.

The boxer smirked; that HAD to be a good sign. So he went harder, snapping his lower torso back and forth until his sac was slapping loudly against the curve of his butt and Lambo's entire body was sliding up the bed with every forward motion.

"R-RYOHEI!" Lambo screamed, feeling so _close_, it wasn't even funny. He twisted his body at an awkward angle so that he could look back at his boyfriend… his lover… his _man_. His innards drew themselves up more tightly at the expression on the other's face: rock solid determination, hardcore desire, affection, warmth, and animalistic pleasure transformed into a clenched jaw and growling lips.

He wanted that to be all he could see as he climaxed.

Ryohei met his eyes and, with wordless communication, turned him onto his back, still balls-deep in him as he twisted him completely over. He pushed Lambo's legs over his shoulders and then plunged down and in.

Lambo screamed, throwing his head back at the agonizing pleasure he felt.

Ryohei swallowed his yell, lips meeting as if war had opened up. Teeth clacked and tongues battled; lips were bitten and bruised and spit slipped from both their mouths as their bodies sought to meet the dizzying speed of their kiss.

He couldn't breathe… couldn't think. All he really wanted to do was _feel_, so he did.

They pulled away as their tempo became uneven, random. They were so _close. _

And then Lambo stared at Ryohei's features, how the sweat trickled down his bronze skin, the red flush to his cheeks and chest, the furious fluctuations of his hips… The absolute adoration in his eyes.

He let himself go as a tear slid down his one cheek; goodness, no one had ever looked at him like that before… especially Reborn… never Reborn.

His ejaculation fluid splattered across his belly and chest, a whispered cry abandoning him. Within his clenching inner walls, Ryohei's own juices berated his prostate in the _best_ way possible.

He loved it as Ryohie's eyes screwed shut in orgasm, how his body went completely still and tense like touching steel hidden beneath steaming flesh.

He stared, completely in awe. And then the moment was over.

Ryohei flopped down on top of him, panting into his hair while Lambo remained full of his seed and cock.

For a second, he let his lover be; after that, though, he had to pat the man on the shoulder, reminding him that he was _insanely_ heavy and that he couldn't breathe with the older man on top of him.

With a lazy growl, Ryohei rolled over (Lambo gasped as he slid out of him, shivering in the aftermath as warm semen slid down the curve of his butt) and pulled Lambo over his chest instead.

There was silence for a very long, very peaceful time.

Eventually, Lambo caught his breath. "Y-yeah…" He whispered against Ryohei's heart. "… You like me… a _lot_."

Ryohei's bark of laughter reverberated against his ear. "To the EXTREME." He wrapped Lambo up in a one-armed hug. "And you like me… to the _limit_." There was definitely an air of satisfaction following those words.

The teen chuckled and then purred, in a teasing voice, "to the _extreme_." The look Ryohei gave him made him laugh – like great hope plus puppy-like joy.

He hummed as he nuzzled against Ryohei's chest, releasing a tired sigh. "Thank you, Ryohei…" He spoke softly, almost afraid of being heard. "Thank you… for giving me my life back."

Ryohei's arm tightened around him. "I didn't help you do that," he grunted, as if it was the most obvious thing; "_you_ did that all by yourself to the LIMIT." He grinned as Lambo's upturned expression of amazement. "I was just there to make you MINE!" To prove his words, he nipped playfully at Lambo's collarbone – perhaps a bit harder than he should have, but the teen still squealed and then laughed happily.

"And I'm…" Lambo petted a hand through Ryohei's bleach white tresses, "happy for that… Happy that you made me yours… and that you let yourself be mine."

"'Wouldn't have it any other way!"

Lambo buried his face into Ryohei's throat, refusing to let the tears fall as Ryohei held him close and comfortable (though he would admit that Ryohei's muscle mass was a bit awkward to be lying on).

Honestly? … He was… in heaven.

_To the limit_.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

[So he gave over his everything, holding nothing back.

And they burned together.]

Those _were _the words I was going to end with instead of doing a lemon… but then when I mustered up the creative juices to do the lemon, I couldn't bear to get rid of the words. So they're here in the author's note instead.

Thoughts? Feelings? And, no, the story isn't done yet. One more chapter!


	6. LIKE FIRE!

_One year later…_

Sweat, sour and sticky, hung in the air with a more suffocating effect than the humidity.

Lambo was gasping, muscles in his arms and legs trembling as he fought to match Ryohei's pace, his eyes wild and wide. Flesh met flesh in one continuous beat after another, echoing off of the walls. Their hearts were synchronized in how frantically they ran.

Finally, Ryohei slipped beneath Lambo's guard and landed him in the chest with a right hook, conclusively ending the boxing match.

Lambo wheezed as he landed on his knees, clutching at the suddenly tight-feeling flesh. Ryohei stood over him, a gleaming white avenger with ferocity in his gunmetal eyes and a fulfilled smirk on his lips. Sweat trickled as beads over his bronze skin, spiky hair drenched to his forehead.

He looked just about as good as he did right after sex. Which might explain how Lambo lost that round. He was so damn horny looking at him like that, it was just… well, it should be illegal.

Ryohei's smirk grew into a gravelly laugh. He lent a hand to the teenager, helping him back to his feet. "What's the score TO THE EXTREME?" He slipped out of the ring and grabbed their water bottles, tossing one to Lambo. He dabbed at his face with a formerly pristine white towel.

Lambo took a long swig of the cool liquid. "1 to 3." He felt smug, despite the fact that he was losing.

Ryohei scowled. "THAT TIME DOESN'T COUNT!"

"My oh my, I never took you for a sore loser, Ryohei~" Lambo cooed, leaning over the ropes to grin cockily at the grouchy fellow.

"I'm not a sore loser! I'm a fair fighter!" He jabbed a finger in Lambo's face, adhesive wrap circling his fingers to the last knuckle. "There are rules against going below the belt!"

"Goodness, I didn't go _below_ the belt… I just kind of went _beneath _it. Besides, you're not wearing a belt."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Ryohei's growl turned into an expression of animalistic glee as Lambo snatched his still pointing finger into his mouth and played with the digit using his tongue. "… Aside from the cheating, you're getting EXTREMELY good at this!" He meant boxing. But he still wiggled the captive finger, almost implying another skill. "Most don't make it to a fourth round with me!"

Lambo hid his chuckle. Hah. Ryohei had just made a sexual innuendo without realizing it. Because if they were talking about it _that_ way… well, his youth plus Ryohei's eccentricity added together with Ryohei's stamina equaled a little more than _four_.

Though Lambo really sometimes wished it didn't. He _liked_ walking. Hell, he liked being able to _move_. Then again, Ryohei would give him piggy back rides if he couldn't…

"OI, what's with the grin?" Ryohei eyed him wearily, fully aware that there was more to that smirk than just lust.

"Nmphing." Lambo mumbled around his finger, sliding the digit along his tongue.

Ryohei lifted him right out of the ring and into his arms, pressing him to his adrenaline-fueled hard-on. "Makin' fun of me, aren't you?" He cornered Lambo between his rock-hard body and the boxing ring. His eyes promised a tantalizing form of revenge.

Lambo shivered and arched into Ryohei, a teasing leer playing on his lips. "No, no… I would never make fun of you, Ryohei." Just as he thought he would, Ryohei didn't believe him.

"Let's settle this like LOVERS!" Ryohei howled. "With our BODIES!"

At the end of their sweaty activity, their trunks (Lambo's cow-print and Ryohei's orange) somewhere on the ground with the heady scent of heavy and hot _sex_ hanging in the air, Lambo and Ryohei rested as a tangled mass in the middle of the boxing ring.

Lambo ran his fingers through Ryohei's thick white hair, a gracious smile on his peaceful face. Bruises and small cuts littered his body from his sparring with Ryohei, but he felt like one in a million for sure. Ryohei was still hilt deep inside of Lambo, head resting on the teen's chest as he growled in appreciation to the attention he was being given.

"Mmm, I love you so much…" Lambo purred, tugging affectionately at the feathery tufts.

Ryohei grumbled out a laugh. "And I love you… to the EXTREME!"

The door to the gym opened. "Ryohei, you're – "

It was odd, really, how Lambo could stare at those obsidian orbs and feel only embarrassment for the position he was in and not shame for who he was with. It was strange how he felt safe enough to not wilt and frost beneath his former lover's coldly mute expression.

" – needed by Yamamoto." He rambled off directions to the swordsman's whereabouts with no inflection in his voice, not once taking his eyes off of them. There was no embarrassment in those dead eyes, no shock in having found them in such a predicament.

Ryohei, like Reborn, knew no shame and so didn't bother to even blush at being discovered. Then again, to him, it was most likely becoming a habit (them being found in such _conditions_) that he had come to accept. First, it had been by Gokudera when they had been having a 'late night snack' in the kitchen; then by Spanner when they had decided that the basement was a wonderful place to get down and dirty; Yamamoto being next when they had been helping him rearrange his room and they hadn't made it any further than Takashi's floor. The list went on, including at least one incident with each guardian and family member.

To date, Lambo had found the time Tsuna _and_ Nana had walked in on him giving Ryohei head – _in Tsuna's office_ – to be the most traumatizing. Nana had laughed it off and Tsuna had told them in a spookily calm voice to please move their activities elsewhere before laughing it off… a few days _later_.

"GOT IT!" Ryohei gave a thumbs up.

Lambo bit back a moan, slapping his hands over his mouth. Was Ryohei talking about what Reborn had just said or his prostate? Because he had gotten that too!

Ryohei didn't seem to take notice, but Reborn most likely did. His fedora tipped over his eyes. "Then get going." And he left, the door left open behind him.

Lambo felt a pang in his heart for the relationship that had never worked out, much less make either Reborn or him happy. For a moment there, he kind of thought that Reborn was… _sad_ to see him with someone else.

Howbeit, this was _Reborn_ he was thinking about. Was Reborn even human enough to be _sad_?

Ryohei pressed a good, hard kiss to his lips, apparently deciding that he had time for another round as he began thrusting again.

By the time Ryohei left, Lambo was exhausted and left with a white, sticky mess to clean up. Not including the sticky white mess _they_ had made of him.

He dragged Ryohei's towel over himself, washing away the evidence of their actions with a water bottle. And then he did the same with the boxing ring floor, his cow-print trunks hanging loosely on his hips (Ryohei had stretched them pretty badly in his haste to get them off).

He didn't hear the door open, but years of experience told him he wasn't alone. Years of experience also told him who it was that kept him company.

A year ago, he would have shivered and whimpered for sure. A year later, however, he kept his back to the man, unbothered by his half-naked state and the situation he had been caught in earlier.

He could fend for himself. He wasn't so sure of his abilities against _Reborn_, but he knew that he could at least give him a run for his money. He had been training like crazy for the past year, determined to be Ryohei's equal in a fight.

Minutes of silence went by, growing thicker by the second. The presence wasn't leaving.

Lambo was getting faintly annoyed. "Goodness, is there something you want to say, Reborn?" He sat back on his haunches and looked back at the hitman. Reborn had taken his post by the shelves of dumbbells across the room from him.

There was a moment where he thought that Reborn was going to glare at him with his damned eyes. In the next moment, he saw Reborn's fingers twitch towards his hidden holster and he changed his earlier assumption to _he's going to shoot me_. He felt a trickle of fear down his spine because – well – Ryohei hadn't taught him how to use his fists to block _bullets_.

"He's a good man."

The words startled Lambo. "Huh?"

"I will not repeat myself." Reborn snapped.

"Right… Why do you say that?"

"…" The hitman didn't even deem him with answer. The air was hotwired with the unspoken words floating around the hitman.

Looking at his expression, though, trying to read his body language, Lambo couldn't tell at all what he wanted to say. Did he want to break Lambo again? Did he want to _apologize_? The latter thought was more terrifying than the first.

Was he going to break out into a smirk and demand to test out Lambo's skill for himself? Would he shoot him right where he stood? The possibilities were endless and the ceaseless scenarios flowing through his mind began to dizzy him.

Reborn didn't speak another word. He stood up from the wall, put his hands in his pockets, and stalked out of the gym with his wordless aura following him.

This time, the door shut behind him. Almost as if in closure. Almost like it was saying _the end_.

"_He's a good man." _That had been all he had said.

Well, Lambo already knew that.

However, he mulled over the statement a few dozen more times, trying to figure out why it was important that Reborn point that out to him.

Finally, realization dawned in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry, to laugh, or to go crazy. But the more he thought about it, the more it sounded like an apology. _"He's a good man." _Because Reborn hadn't been a good man. And the hitman knew that. _"He's a good man." _Almost as if he was telling Lambo without outright saying so that he deserved a good man.

"_He's a good man." _Reborn's finale and then he had left.

Lambo sighed and ran a hand through his lanky locks, smiling softly to himself. No matter what Reborn meant. Whether he was secretly trying to tell Lambo something or not, the teen was happy anyway.

"He's more than a good man." Lambo murmured into the quiet. "He's _my_ good man." His thunder ring flared with resolve. "And I love him more than I thought I could ever love another."

But love was such a weak word… it wasn't strong enough to define his emotions for the boxer.

"'_Don't need to explain it!" _Lambo recalled Ryohei's wise words in the cab that day a year ago. _"You just need to feel it!" _

He pressed a hand to his bare chest, just over his heart. He felt it, alright.

He felt it like a _fire_.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: END<p>

How was it? I hope it was great!


End file.
